Video Chatting is for Nerds
by noellestarr
Summary: Sarah, extremely confused calls up Erica on her webcam. Erica, as usual, has some sarcastic comments to make. And then of course there's awkward Ethan, weird Benny, and extremely annoying Rory. What could go wrong? Ethan/Sarah & Benny/Erica! Please read! :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! OMGOMGOMG it's another My Babysitter's a Vampire story from me! Yay! I was so excited to write this, because the new season is starting in 4 DAYS. OMG! So, I've recently gotten into it again and spent like 2 hours of my time watching cast interviews yesterday. I love the whole cast, they are hilarious! Matt is so sweet, Vanessa is so nice, Atticus is freaking hilarious, Kate is also hilarious, and Cameron is pretty adorkable. The whole cast is amazing!**

**So… anyways… I'm so excited to give you this! I totally just daydreamed this whole plot the other day while I was video chatting with my friend. So, I hope you enjoy! **

**Also: This was originally supposed to be a one-shot, but I had so much fun writing it that I really want to continue it into a chapter story! So, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review and tell me if you think I should continue. That would be greatly appreciated! **

**And one more thing! For this story, I was inspired to write it because have you ever noticed that the series always focuses on Ethan's weak moments, and not Sarah's? I mean like Ethan getting nervous around Sarah, Stuttering around her, saying stupid things etc. But we never get to see Sarah getting nervous around Ethan! She obviously cares about him, I mean she saved his life for goodness sakes. So that's what I wanted to capture in this story: Sarah in a moment of weakness, aka crushing hard. **

**So yeah! Sorry for the long author's note. But that's all. And this is a super long chapter, so not all the chapters will be this long… (If you want me to continue)**

**So anyways, here you go!**

_**Video Chatting is for Nerds**_

I grip the steering wheel tightly as I pull up on the curb next to the Morgan's house.

I'm a vampire.

So why do I drive here when I can easily flash over? Simple.

I. Hate. Being. A. Vampire.

I push open the car door after quickly glancing at myself in the mirror. To my distress though, there's still no reflection. I guess I'm just holding onto the hope that I'll wake up one day to discover it's all been a dream.

Well, maybe not all of it.

I grin as I walk up the path to the front door, and stand up straighter.

Bringgg!

I stand at the door, tapping my foot impatiently.

Suddenly, the door cracks open.

"Sarah! You're here! Come in." Mrs. Morgan opens the door for me and I walk in, putting my shoes on the doormat and breathing in my surroundings. Well, not breathing. Still holding onto that hope...

"So, where are you two going tonight?" I smile the couple, but quickly flint my eyes around to see if anyone else has just arrived.

"Oh, just a simple restaurant tonight. It shouldn't be long, Sarah!"

"Okay, sounds good." They wave on their way out, and I am stuck in the middle of the entryway, alone.

"Hey, Sarah!" Jane's footsteps get closer and she runs into me for a hug.

"Hi, Jane." I smile brightly.

"Where's your brother?"

Oh, shoot. That was NOT supposed to come out of my mouth. Ever since I became a full vampire, I've started to act on impulse a lot more. I guess it's just a side effect of vampirism, but it sucks equally as much. Now I probably just sound desperate.

"Oh, he's at Benny's. Why, does Sarah have a little crush on the nerdy big brother?" She giggles and pokes me playfully.

"What? Psh... No..." I wave my hand up and down.

She just giggles and pulls me down to the basement for some doll fun. Well, fun in her opinion.

After one and a half hours of "doll fun", I'm swearing that if I have to go to another sparkle party I'm going to rip every one of her skinny doll's little heads off.

I keep taking quick glances over at the staircase, to see if anyone has wandered down to save me from this sparkly distress.

Oh, who am I kidding. I just want to see Ethan Morgan walk down those steps.

What is happening to me?

Just the thought of his smile and geekyness sends shivers up my spine and puts a goofy grin upon my face.

"What are you smiling at?" Jane raises an eyebrow at me, and I just shrug her off.

Ethan... I think silently, but somehow control myself enough to not say it aloud.

"Hey, Jane?"

She looks up at me.

"I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be right back, okay?"

She nods, and I make my way upstairs.

There's only one thing to do when I'm in emotional girl distress, and that is to talk to my best friend.

I go up the stairs and into Ethan's room, and plop on the bed and smile.

Seriously, this again?

I really need to stop smiling.

But... He's just... So smile worthy!

I let out a giggle and a small snort, and quickly cover my mouth with my hand.

What is this boy DOING to me?

I quickly step over to his desk, and log onto his webcam, and call Erica.

Suddenly, her annoyed face pops up on the screen. I quickly run over to the door and close it before making my way back to Ethan's computer.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT, DOR- Sarah?" She asks with a confused face.

"Yeah, it's me." I reply.

"What are you doing on the dork's computer?"

"Nothing. Listen, I'm having a LEVEL 10 crisis-"

"SARAH!" She yelps suddenly.

"What?"

"Oh. My. God. Sarah." She enunciates every word, in her drama queen kind of way.

"What?" I gasp desperately.

"We're talking on a webcam."

"Yeah... So?" I roll my eyes and look around the room.

"YOU'RE wearing a green lantern shirt. I'M wearing striped pajama pants. And shirt. I'M talking in an extremely loud voice and YOU'RE acting all confused and awkward."

"I'M acting awkward?" I say sarcastically.

"Sarah! We're turning into THEM!" She cries, leaning forward into the camera.

"Who?" I raise a curious eyebrow.

"THE DORKS! The kings of ALL dorks! The DORKYIST of DORKS!" She waves her hands around frantically, and it takes everything I have not to burst out laughing at her ridiculousness.

I look down at my shirt. I AM wearing a green lantern shirt. I hadn't even noticed I put it on...

"...You mean Ethan and Benny?" I look at her and let out a laugh.

"ETHAN and Benny. Why is it always ETHAN and Benny? Why do you never say Benny's name first? HUH?" She scrunches up her nose in disgust.

"Uh... Erica. Relax." I roll my eyes again.

"Sorry. What's your level 10 crisis?" She sighs.

"Well-" I start.

"Where did you get that green lantern t shirt anyway?" She leans forward again, and points to my shirt.

"From a convention I went to a couple weeks ago with Ethan." I say pensively, and sigh in remembrance.

"Seriously Sarah? SERIOUSLY?" She throws her black painted fingernails up in the air again.

"Can I please just tell you my crisis now?" I look at her pleadingly.

"Sure, just go before I lose my mind." She sighs and waves her hand for me to start talking.

"Okay you have to promise not to laugh at me." I state.

"Cross my heart and hope to die. Oh wait... I can't! Ha!" She grins happily.

I roll my eyes. Am I really about to tell her this?

"Okay, okay. Tell me your crisis."

"Okay... Well um. This is EXTREMELY awkward, but, um... I'm kinda possibly maybe falling in... Love?" I stretch out every word as long as possible, and scrunch up my eyes at the end waiting for the screaming.

"OH MY GOD, SARAH! ARE YOU SERIOUS?" She shrieks.

"Kinda... Possibly?" I squint open one of my eyes.

"Aw... You're pulling a dusk..." She gushes in content.

"I'm pulling a what?"

"A dusk. You know... Falling in love with a mortal?" She continues to bounce up and down in her chair like a five year old.

Wait, does she know?

"...I never said he was a mortal." I say defensively, and proceed to look anywhere but at the camera.

"OH MY GOD. RORY?" Erica's eyes widen into a pretty hilarious face.

"Oh GOD no!" I giggle, knowing how absurd that would be.

"Phew. Thank goodness. I thought you lost your sanity for a second there." She sighs dramatically.

"I lost MY sanity?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Whatever. So... Are you going to ask this guy out?" She folds her hands.

"Erica... I can't... Remember?" I say, pointing to my fangs.

"So? You've got to live once and a while, girl! You don't have to TELL him you're a vampire!" She grins mechanically.

"Telling him isn't the problem..." I mumble and look off to the side.

"Okay, then what is?"

"I really care about him, Erica. I'm not going to dump him when he gets to old for me like you might! H- He's special." I slowly grin again, picturing his lop-sided smile in my head.

"Wow. You've got it bad, Sare." She frowns.

"I know..." I sigh.

I take a deep breath as silence settles over the conversation. I look around Ethan's room, and my eyes settle on a picture on his desk displaying him and Benny when they were in kindergarten. I pick up the picture and smile, absolutely forgetting I'm on camera.

"So... Where do I come in? ...Sarah? SARAH!" I hear a voice yell and it brings me to my senses and I drop the picture.

"Hm, what?"

"OH. MY. GOD. SARAH." Her eyes open wide, as they gaze over the picture I just dropped on Ethan's desk.

"Not this again..." I start, waiting for more yelling.

"You like the dork..." She says, almost to herself, as if trying to believe it.

"Erica, please-"

"ATTENTION EVERYONE! Sarah's got the hots for ETHAN M-" She starts, laughing like a crazy person, still in disbelief.

"ERICA! Please shut-up!" I plead with her, all while I keep checking to make sure no one has stumbled in on our conversation.

"I should've known. How you're becoming the same person, how you always say stuff at the same time, how you always stutter while talking to him, why your wearing a FREAKING green lantern shirt! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN!" She cries.

Suddenly, the door swings open and I jump up, defensively putting my hands over the computer.

"Sarah? Should have known what?" The boy raises a curious eyebrow.

Of course it's Ethan. The boy Erica was just yelling about. The boy who I might just possibly be falling in love with.

"Oh, Erica. I-uh... Gotta go. Don't speak of this conversation. Ever. Is that clear?" I glance towards the computer and open my eyes wide in fright.

Erica smirks.

"Crystal."

"Good."

I exit out of video chat and turn around to face a very confused Ethan.

"Hey, Ethan." I pull the icebreaker.

"What were you doing on my computer? And what were you and Erica talking about? That was a pretty loud conversation." He looks at me.

"O- Oh yeah. Sorry about that!" I stutter. Wait, since when do I stutter around Ethan?

"It's fine. So what's up?" He shoots me one of his famous lop-sided smiles, and I just about melt.

"Oh... Uh, nothing much. Just... Babysitting." I grin awkwardly, and jab my thumb as to point to an invisible Jane down the hall.

"R-right..." He puts his hands in his pockets awkwardly.

An awkward silence overcomes the room, and sometime during it we sit down on his bed, still warm from me lying there earlier.

Then, my phone buzzes.

Thank you phone! I think silently and give Ethan an apologetic smile.

"Oh! There goes my phone." He just nods his head and scratches the back of his neck awkwardly.

I open the text to see it's from Erica. Oh boy, here we go.

**To: Me**

**From: Erica**

**Tip with Ethan:**

**Drop some hints. He's a big scaredy nerd, so he's not going to man up anytime soon to ask you out. So if you want him to make the first move, you're going to HAVE to let him know that you're interested. Maybe like "You're cute when you blush!" Or little hints like that. Not like "I love you with all of my heart!" *insert canoodling here***

**Good luck!**

**-Erica;)**

I giggle. She really is turning into Benny! Canoodling? Really? Well... At least she used Ethan's name and not dork. I guess this means she really does care...

"Who was that?" Ethan questions.

"O-oh just, Erica..." I give him an awkward smile and shove my phone under my leg.

"Didn't you just video chat with her though?" He lets out a chuckle.

Oh my goodness! His laugh... I mentally slap myself again.

"Y-yeah but she... Forgot something?" I sputter out.

"Oh." He says and looks away again.

Well, it's now or never. You better be right about this, Erica!

"So... Ethan. A-are you going to the dance on Saturday?" I ask, managing mostly to keep my cool.

"I-I dunno... How about you?" He stutters. Yes! I've got him stuttering. Suddenly, it doesn't seem so weird now.

"Same here... I guess I'm just waiting for the RIGHT GUY to ask me..." I say, enunciating "right guy".

Hopefully, he's smart enough to pick up the hint.

"O-oh..."

Nope. Guess I'll have to push a little farther...

"Are YOU going to ask anybody, Ethan?" I flash him a flirty smile.

"Oh, uh, I... Don't know? Even if I did... They would probably say no. Nerd, remember?" He says pointing to himself, completely not noticing the flirty smile.

God, he is clueless.

"I-I know some... Maybe one person who w-would jump at the chance to go to the dance with you..." I say shyly. I guess it really is now or never.

"R-really? Who?"

He really has no idea, does he?

I give him a sympathetic look.

"You two are pretty close..." I continue.

"Erica?" He scrunches up his eyebrows in the confused way that I love.

"Oh! NO!" I respond.

Help me please.

"Well... Then who? My only girl friends are Erica and Yo-" He stops, then raises his big brown eyes to meet mine.

He looks absolutely stunned.

I give him a small smile. He's finally getting it.

"Sarah." He starts.

"W-would y-y-y you maybe..." He stutters like crazy.

Finally! This is really happening!

"Yes, Ethan?" I prompt him on, with another stupid grin spreading across my face.

"G-g-g go to the dance... On Saturday... with m-me?" He finishes and gives me a lop-sided smile.

Finally.

His big brown eyes are full of hope and promise, and some of his soft brown locks are falling into his eyes.

I slowly reach forward and wipe his bangs out of his eyes and my hand hesitates to rest on his cheek. His eyes widen.

I bring my hand back, and much to my surprise, he reaches his hand out and takes my hand again in his.

Startled by his sudden boost of confidence, I look up at him, my eyes widening.

Then, the space between our lips gets smaller and smaller and before I know it, his sweet lips are upon mine.

I smile into the kiss, and he does too.

This is truly amazing.

He is amazing.

We are amazing.

He squeezes my hand a little, and we slowly part, neither of us wanting to.

"So... How was that for an answer?" A smile spreads across my lips until I'm literally grinning ear to ear. So much for keeping my emotions in check.

"W-well... You definitely have a way w-with words!" He stutters shyly, and I let out a girly giggle, with a dorky snort to top it off.

He starts to laugh too, and suddenly we are laughing like maniacs, snorting like pigs, and wiping tears from our eyes. All of the awkwardness is finally gone, and now it's just us.

This time it's me who pulls him closer, and our lips are just about touching-

"E- Oh my goodness gracious my." A voice rings in a silly tone.

We quickly spring apart to find Benny, with his mouth agape.

God, he has a REALLY big mouth.

"Were you two doing what I think you were doing?" He wiggles his eyebrows mischievously.

"Canoodling?" I offer up with a shrug.

"Well! It's about time! Congrats man!" Benny struts over to Ethan and slaps him on the back, causing him to wince in pain.

"And Sarah... You finally realized that my man Ethan is the one for you. FINALLY. The universe is set straight!" He shoots his fists up in the air dramatically, and makes his exit.

And now it's just me and Ethan, and as soon as we look at each other we burst out laughing again.

Ethan shakes his head.

"Oh, Benny..."

"Gotta love him though right?" I giggle.

Suddenly, I hear some giggles drifting from Ethan's open window, but they aren't mine.

I glance at Ethan and he shrugs, so I make my way over to the window.

"VAMPIRE NINJA!"

I whirl around to find Rory standing in the middle of the bedroom, and Ethan basically screaming like a little girl in a horror movie.

"Don't DO THAT!" Ethan gasps, and clutches his chest.

"Sorry dude. But OMG! You two..." He gushes.

"'Where did you get that t-shirt, Sarah?'" He starts in a girly, dramatic voice and puts his hands on his hips. "'From a convention I went to a couple of weeks ago with ETHAN!'" He throws his hands together and starts making smooching noises.

"RORY!" I gasp, "Were you listening in on my web chat?"

"Oh yeah. Me and Benny were SO into that. You got it BAD, girl!" He grins like an idiot, and it takes everything I have not to sock him in the face.

"I didn't notice you were wearing the shirt, Sarah." Ethan grins.

"O-oh, yeah. You know, I just figured-" And then I notice Rory intently staring us down.

"Get. OUT!" I practically shriek.

"It's not your room. I don't have to leave if I don't want to." He grins proudly.

"Rory, leave." Ethan says in monotone.

"That's my cue. Have fun, lovebirds!" He waves his fingers girlishly before hopping out the window.

Me and Ethan exchange a look.

"And that ends chapter 20 in the drama of Ethan and Sarah." I say aloud, grinning.

"More like the comedy of Ethan and Sarah..." He rolls his eyes and laughs.

Yeah, this isn't going to be easy. But, with friends like ours, it probably never will be. What can we say? Whether we admit it or not, we're all just a bunch of nerds. Because, apparently, canoodling and video chatting is for nerds.

**And that's it! Yay! Well, I hope you enjoyed it, and PLEASE let me know if you think I should continue this story. You all have to want to know what goes on at the dance;) And if Benny and Erica end up together? ;)**

**So, I love you all, and PLEASE REVIEW! (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Omg thank you all so much for reviewing! You're awesome! And for those of you that favorited me… you're awesome too! So… Yay chapter two! I especially like this chapter… I'm not sure why. But I added some Ethan/Jane brother sister fun in here! I feel like the series doesn't really show their relationship as siblings as all… so yeah! That's why I did that! Also, there isn't a lot of Benny/Erica in this chapter. There's a little… but not much. The next chapter I PROMISE is going to have a bunch! I have it all planned out;)**

**Also: This was a pretty quick update for me. But I want to let you know that the updates will probably be around once a week. I will TRY not to go over that limit! I have started tying everything on my iTouch now, so I will have it with me wherever so I can work on it when I'm out of town(: This is also a pretty short story. The way I have it planned out, there will be 5 chapters and POSSIBLY an epilogue if you want one. Let me know!**

**So with all that over, here is chapter 2! I hope you all enjoy! **

**By the way, I don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire, The Avengers, or Scooby Doo. I wish I did… especially Ethan and Hawkeye...**

_**Video Chatting is for Nerds: Chapter 2**_

Sitting here with Ethan makes me realize how stupid I was to ever NOT like him.

I noticed that now since the fact that we like each other is out there, he doesn't seem as nervous as he usually does around me. I'm glad for his boost of confidence, but on the other hand, I still find it extremely adorable when he stutters.

"So..." He grins.

"So..." I echo.

"I have an idea." We both say at the same time, and it causes both of us to burst out laughing again.

"You first." Ethan smiles.

"Okay, well I was thinking... Since, you know, you and me are together now-" His eyes light up, "We should get Benny and Erica dates."

"That's actually not a bad idea, Sare."

"Thanks, cuddle bear!"

He blushes immensely.

"But... What I really want to do... Is okay, hear me out first... And let me finish explaining before you say no." I say slowly.

"Okay..." He answers.

"It's kinda crazy, but, I think we should get Erica and Benny together."

"WHAT? Benny and ERICA? You're kidding, ri-" I put a finger to his lips.

"Hear me out?"

He nods.

"So, Erica is totally into Benny. I can tell. We've been best friends for a while now, so I know how she works. She may be in denial now, but that's where WE come in." I explain.

"Yeah, and Benny is always talking about how much of a babe-tastic vampire Erica is!" He continues contently.

I raise my eyebrow at him.

"Uh, I mean, He LIKES her... L-like a lot!" He stutters.

I giggle.

"Did you just call Erica babe-tastic?" I ask, giggling.

"U-uh... That's a fun top, Sarah!" He grins awkwardly and puts his hand on my knee.

I roll my eyes and brush his hand off, still laughing.

"So are you in agreement? That we should get them together?" I ask.

"Yeah, I guess!" He nods his head.

"Great! Can't you see it now? Me, you, Erica, and Benny on a double date before the dance? It's going to be a party!" I smile reassuringly.

"Yeah... It's going to be something all right..." He mutters and shakes his head.

"So, I wonder where Benny went? Maybe he's with Ja-" He starts.

"OH! JANE!" I scramble up frantically. "I completely forgot about her! I came up here an hour ago to talk to Erica and-"

"I'm sure she's fine." Ethan shoots me a look. "But... We can go check..." He stands up and offers me his hand.

I take it and intertwine my fingers with his.

Yeah, I could get used to this!

So, me and Ethan walk down his stairs like a proper couple, swinging our arms, down towards the basement.

"Lady Jane, would you like a cup of tea?" Betty rings in a British accent.

Wait, Betty?

Me and Ethan walk down to find Benny and Jane playing "tea party", and Benny is of course wearing a girly blonde wig.

"Oh, not this again!" Ethan moans.

"Betty" and Jane turn their heads to look at us.

"Hey there, ditcher." Jane frowns.

"Listen, Jane it's a long st-" I start, but then I notice her eyes examining me and then falling on mine and Ethan's intertwined hands.

"Ohhh, I get it now." A huge smirk begins to spread across her face.

Suddenly, Ethan releases my hand and steps forward as Jane stands up slowly.

"Jane-" He starts in a cautious voice.

"I'M TELLING MOM!" She cries and darts around Ethan to the top of the steps.

"Oh, NO you DON'T!" Ethan takes off after her.

Me and "Betty" exchange glances before I sprint after Ethan.

"Ethan!" I yell as I hear a bang upstairs.

The chain of us runs upstairs and before you know it we're running around Scooby-Doo style and shouting insanities at each other. I mean like legit, running into doors and coming out the ones down the hall.

And how do I know this?

"Hey! Sarah!" Benny gasped behind me and pulled me to a stop.

"What?" I yelled back.

"What do you say we shake this bad boy up a bit?" He smirked, and ripped out his spell book.

And that's how we ended up chasing each other around Scooby-Doo style. Complete with an intense musical soundtrack.

Not that I am complaining. I mean, when I was five, this would have been pretty awesome... But now... Yeah, it's just weird.

"JANE! I SWEAR, IF YOU PUT ONE HAND ON THAT PHONE!"

"TELL IT TO MOM, NERD!"

"ETHAN! PLEASE WAIT UP!"

"GUYS! I DROPPED MY WIG!"

And that's what is currently going on.

Suddenly, the spell must have worn off, because Jane and Ethan stop in their tracks. I trip over a carpet edge from running so fast, and Benny falls on top of me. He wiggles his eyebrows and I quickly shove him off.

Jane is wiggling a phone in her hand, and Ethan has his hands up in the air in a stop signal.

"Don't do it, Jane." He says calmly and takes a step forward.

"Try and stop me!" She sneers and starts to dial their parent's number.

Ethan gives me an apologetic look when the front door bursts open.

"Hello, everyone! How was-" Mrs. Morgan starts and then gasps.

"What happened in here?" Ethan's dad's eyebrows shoot up.

Well, Jane mostly avoiding knocking over things. Ethan knocked some pictures off the wall trying to grab Jane. I ran into some things, admittedly, and Benny... Well, he definitely broke the most things. A lamp, a chair, a bookcase, AND Jane's dollhouse. And I thought I was clumsy!

Ethan and Jane glance at each other quickly before sprinting to their parents.

"MOM! ETHAN AND SARAH WERE-"

"DAD! JANE WAS-"

And the shouting began at the same time.

The parent's eyes were looking back and forth at each of their kids in confusion.

"STOP IT!" Ethan's mom suddenly screams, and everyone becomes silent.

"Now please explain, ONE at a time!" She rubs her forehead.

A smirk forms on Jane's face.

"Absolutely nothing, Mom. We'll clean up, don't worry. It was just a harmless game. My idea." She explains, grinning.

Ethan raises a suspicious eyebrow at his sister, while Mrs. Morgan slowly nods.

"Well, okay. As long as no one got hurt!" She kisses Jane on the forehead and ruffles Ethan's hair.

"Yeah, I think I'll stay to help clean up." I pipe in.

Benny whistles. "Well then. I guess I'll just be leaving-"

"Oh no you're not!" Me, Ethan, and Jane say in unison and I pull him back into the front room.

After we clean up the area, we all meet in the front room again.

"Thanks again, Sarah." Mr. Morgan grins and hands me my payment.

"No problem." I say.

I shoot Ethan a "come outside with me NOW" look, but he just looks at me in confusion.

I roll my eyes and start jerking my head towards the door. Jane lets out a snicker, but Ethan's parents don't seem to notice.

"OH! U-uh Sarah! You still have to give me that book report, right? To proofread?" He says uncertainly.

"Yeah! Whoops, almost forgot!" I pretend to rummage through my purse.

"Oh, shoot! It's in the car. Come out to get it with me?" I ask.

"Sure!" He nods and glances at his parents before following me out to my car.

"Well. After you get past the "dumb" stage, you're a pretty good liar." I smirk.

"Thanks." He grins back and opens my car door for me.

"I'm sorry about Jane, Sarah. S-she-" He starts.

"Don't worry about it." I smile, " Ethan, I want you to know that I don't care if people know that I'm going to the dance with you on Saturday. In fact, I WANT people to know." I give him a reassuring smile and lean up to give him a peck on the cheek.

He blushes slightly, "Okay."

"I mean, are your parents like super strict about you dating or something?" I ask.

"I don't exactly know..." He ponders and leans against my car on the outside.

"You've never had "the talk" with them?" I frown.

His eyes grow huge.

"Not THAT talk!" I smack him playfully and roll my eyes.

"O-oh!" He blushes even harder.

"Boys..." I mutter under my breath.

"Well you should probably talk to them about it. Oh, hey! What was your idea that you had earlier?"

"O-oh, I was just wondering i-if maybe you might like to... You know... Go on a date with me tomorrow night? It's the day before the dance so we could get to know each other better?" He asks sweetly and I almost die at how adorable his speech was.

"I would love to, Ethan!" I give him a huge smile and roll down my window to give him a quick hug. "Can't wait!"

"Even though we already probably already know everything about each other. We fight the supernatural together, you know. That's about as close as people can get!" I give him a sly grin.

"Yeah, definitely. We're like The Avengers! You're like the black widow, I'm like hawkeye, Benny's like iron man, Rory's captain america, and Erica's like... Um... That red-haired girl that iron man likes!"

I giggle.

"DEFINITELY like The Avengers." I grin before pulling out of the driveway.

"Bye, Ethan!" I say and give him a wave before driving away.

He waves and just before I turn the corner, I see him pull his fist down in a "yes!" motion, and he does a little happy dance. I'm pretty sure THAT just made my life!

**Ethan's POV (Sorry for the POV switch! But I won't go crazy POV switching, the most switches will be 2 per chapter. So then it's not that confusing!)**

I wave as Sarah drives away, and then as soon as she turns the corner, I shout, "Yes!"

"It's my birthday! It's my birthday!" I chant and dance around in a circle.

"You're hot! Jesse's not! Sarah likes you! Oh yeah! She likes you! What what!" I pump my fist in the air again as I sing and a huge grin spreads across my face.

Best. Day. Ever.

Just this morning I was sitting in homeroom and doodling her name in my notebook. Although, I wasn't LEGIT doodling her name in my notebook... That would be weird.

I strut up my sidewalk, currently on cloud 9 and feeling as cocky as a dork like me could get.

I open up the door and see Jane waiting for me in the main hallway.

"Hey, lover boy." She smirks.

I pull her off to the side, "Why didn't you tell Mom and Dad?" I hiss.

"Because. It's works more in my favor if I keep it secret. Besides, now I can make you do things for me." She grins.

I gasp, "You're going to blackmail me?"

She nods.

"Too bad I could care less." A sly grin spreads across my face.

"Fine. I'll just go tell them now." She gives me a look and then heads towards the kitchen.

"Cool!" I yell after her.

Just as I suspected, she wanders back.

"Why aren't you freaking out?" She looks at me in confusion.

"Because I don't care, and neither does Sarah. Go ahead, tell them." I give a nod towards the kitchen, but she just shakes her head.

"Forget it. The longer you wait to tell them, the more angry they're going to be anyway." She runs upstairs.

Angry? My parents aren't overprotective! Well, I guess they did hire a babysitter for us... When I'm PERFECTLY capable of watching my sister on my own. Okay, so maybe not with friends like mine. Three vampires, and a spell master. It's a hard-knock life.

I head towards the kitchen, where my parents are currently fixing dinner. Well, it's now or never.

Suddenly, my phone buzzes. Wow three texts! This is more then I get in a week!

I shake my head.

I'm such a loser...

**To: Me**

**From: Benny is the most B.A. spell master in ALL THE LAND!**

I groan. He changed his contact in my phone, AGAIN!

**Hey dudeee! So, tell the rents yet about you and the babe-sitter? Did they freak?**

Okay, this DEFINITELY boosts my self-confidence...

**To: Me**

**From: Don't open this or you might get eaten!**

Erica? ...Okay, so I put that as her contact name. You just never know with her, okay!

I open the text cautiously and check over my shoulder.

**Dork.**

I bite my lip and glance around.

**Stop freaking out I'm not going to eat you!**

I raise my eyebrows but let out a little sigh of relief.

**So you're welcome for you and Sarah. That was ALL me you know. ALL ME. So... Yeah. Just wanted to let you know that you owe me! Also... I was just wondering... Does Benny ever talk about me? I mean, not in a creepy way. But in like a "she's kinda cute!" way. You know? DON'T tell him or ANYONE I'm asking you. Or I WILL eat you.**

I gulp and look over my shoulder again.

**So... Let me know!**

**-Your worst nightmare;)**

I roll my eyes but let out a small laugh. Sarah was right. She is TOTALLY into the most "B.A. spell master in all the land".

A smile forms on my face when I see the last text is from Sarah.

**To: Me**

**From: Sarah3**

**Hey, Ethan! So I KNOW I just saw you... But...**

A smirk spreads across my face.

**Okay, wipe that smug grin off your face!**

Okay, now this is just getting creepy.

**But listen. Plan Get Erica And Benny Together is ago! We're going to call it Plan GEABT! Got it? Code word;) You're a nerd, you love code words, right? Well anyways... I'll text to more about Plan GEABT tomorrow. So... Tomorrow. Text me what the plan is!**

**I'm really excited, Ethan. Seriously. I'm so happy we're doing this.**

**Love, Sarah(:**

She said love. SHE SAID LOVE! Oh gosh if I was a girl I would be fangirling right now! Ahem. Anyways...

I text her back and say that I'll pick her up around five. I can't wait to show her what I've got planned!

I walk into our kitchen and clear my throat.

My parents turn their heads.

"Hey, E-boy. What's up?" My dad says casually.

"Uh... Nothing. Just um... I have a question?"

"Well, I've got answers." My mom smiles.

"Okay, we'll u-um... Are you super overprotective parents?" I blurt out.

Okay, I should seriously figure things out before I say them out loud.

"Um... Depends? What's the problem, Ethan?" My mom gives me a confused expression.

"There's no problem! I was just... Um... Wondering. That's all." I say quickly.

"Could you give us an example?" My dad raises an eyebrow. He probably knows something's up.

"Okay... Let's just say... Hypothetically speaking... I'm going to the dance on Saturday... With a girl... And we were going out tomorrow night-"

"MY LITTLE BOY GOT A DATE?" My mom squeals at the same time my dad exclaims, "A GIRL LIKES YOU?"

"Mom- Possibly... Dad- Thanks for the super self-esteem boost." I give him a sarcastic thumbs up.

My dad shrugs as my mom shoots him a sharp look.

"So, who is this special lady?" My mom comes over and ruffles my hair...again.

"Mom..." I mumble.

"Oops, sorry! But seriously! Tell me!" She jumps up and down excitedly.

"Well... It's... Smphm." I mumble the last part.

"Who?" My dad wears a confused expression.

"SMPHM!" I say louder, but still trailing off.

"WHO?" They both exclaim.

"SARAH!" I yell.

Suddenly, the whole house becomes so silent that I think I can hear crickets.

"Sarah, as in. Our babysitter?" My mom asks slowly.

I blush and nod my head.

"But, she's like... Two years older then you!" She exclaims.

"I knew it! I knew you liked her!" My dad starts. "At first I thought you liked Benny, but then-"

"Wait what?" I look at him in bewilderment. "You thought I was gay?"

My dad frowns. "Well, I saw that one web chat-"

"DAD! That wasn't... Oh, never mind." I roll my eyes.

He coughs awkwardly.

"Unbelievable." I grumble in disbelief.

"So... Um... You're going to the dance with Sarah on Saturday?" My mom breaks the tension.

"Yeah." I say.

"And on a date tomorrow night?" She adds.

"Yup."

"Well... Make sure... you come here so I can take pictures." She smiles brightly.

"So, I can go?" I look up at her excitedly.

"Yes. I just have to accept that my baby boy is growing up. And Sarah's a delightful girl so... Yes." She comes over to me.

"Thanks, mom!" I give her a huge hug.

"Love you!" I yell before running upstairs.

Just before I reach my room, I hear the last bit of their conversation.

"Well. That's great for him. Honestly, I thought it was never going to happen..." My dad trails off.

"Me neither." My mom sighs in content.

**Yay! And that's chapter 2! Hope you all enjoyed it(: I have just got to say I love Erica. So much. Haha she makes me laugh so hard! And I have to say I also enjoy Ethan's happy-dance song. After I made it up, I was singing it around the house yesterday and my mom was like what the heck? It's just so catchy! And so Ethan! Lol(: **

**So… PLEASE REVIEW! It would make my day(:**

**P.S… 1 MORE DAY! AHHHHH!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello peoples of fanfiction! OMG! I had so many reviews last chapter! You guys are AMAZING! Keep reviewing! So… my goodness this is a long chapter. I'm sorry it's so long, but I didn't want to split it into two because that would ruin my story layout… (I'm a VERY organized person…) It's pretty bad… lol. So yeah! But I hope you enjoy this chapter! This chapter is full of fluff from Ethan/Sarah AND Benny/Erica! Whoop whoop! **

**PREMIRE SPOILER… AND… OMG THE PREMIRE! I loved it! Like a lot! There were a lot of Ethan/Sarah moments, so I definitely think the writers are focusing more on their relationship this season. I can't wait to see what happens with them! And… my favorite part would have to be when the two vampires came after Ethan, and he pointed a number 2 pencil at them and was like, "This is a number 2 pencil! How bout I draw you a PICTURE!" I laughed SO freaking hard… He is just so adorable!**

**Also: PROMO SPOILER You know the promo where Ethan and Sarah are on a "date" and it turns out to be Ethan's dream? I have put that scene into my story and then later put my own twist on it;) So all rights to Disney for that scene! I have the scene from the promo and the alike scene (you'll know what I'm talking about later) in italics.**

**Lastly: I don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire! I wish I did so I could make Ethan mine! But… Sarah is second best(: I don't own The Hunger Games, The Avengers, Zombieland, or Inception either. They're just a bunch of totally ridiculously awesome movies;)**

**So, enough of my blabbering. I hope you enjoy this super long chapter of adorkableness! **

_**Video Chatting is for Nerds: Chapter 3**_

_The table was set with a white sheet, and the two teens were talking and laughing._

_The boy raised his glass, "To the vampire of my dreams."_

_She smiled and reached for his hand._

_"Kiss me, Ethan." _

_They leaned in, almost touching as they could feel the hotness flood to their cheeks. They could almost-_

"Wake up!"

I stir and pucker my lips more. Okay, I didn't think a kiss took this long to happen.

"WAKE UP!"

My eyes fly open and instead of Sarah I find Rory kneeling over me.

"Ahhh!" I yell and jolt up, knocking my head into his.

"Ouch!" Rory yells and falls onto the floor.

I open my eyes to find Benny and Rory staring back at me.

I rub my eyes and dart my eyes between the two. "What are you doing!"

Benny looks at Rory then back at me.

"Dude. You made a kissy face in your dream."

"Yeah, seriously." Rory rubs his head, which slammed the floor. "I think I even heard you mumble "Sarah" a couple times."

"What? No..." I wave my hand around awkwardly.

"Anywhoo... We're here to make you a man!" Benny shouts triumphantly. "Can I get a high five?" Rory slaps his hand.

"And what would you two know about being a man?" I ponder sarcastically.

Benny looks at Rory and they smirk at each other.

"Oh no, not again..." I breathe.

"You must be swift as a coursing river." Benny walks forward dramatically bringing his arms forward.

"Oh God." I face palm.

"Be a man!" Rory bellows in a deep voice.

"With all the force of a great typhoon." Benny continues, and spins around in a circle.

"Be a man!" Rory shouts again.

"Guys, just stop!" I groan.

"With all the strength of a raging fire!"

It's last month all over again... I shudder at the memory.

"Mysterious as the dark side of... THE MOON!" Benny howls and falls to his knees, shooting his hands up in the air.

"Seriously?" I narrow my eyes at them.

Benny shrugs, "I have my moments."

Suddenly, my phone buzzes on my nightstand.

I reach for it but before I can get there, Benny snatches it up.

"Dude, how much you wanna bet it's from Sarah?" Rory looks at Benny, wide-eyed.

"Puh-leez." Benny pronounces it out like a diva. "I KNOW it's from Sarah."

"Give me my phone!" I yell and throw my arm towards Benny, which he completely dodges.

"What's 'GEABT'?" He asks, phonetically pronouncing the abbreviation.

"Give me the FREAKING phone!" I screech.

"Well then." Benny replies, handing my phone back. "Someone needs an attitude check."

"Yeah, I bet it stands for Get Ethan A Better Temper." Rory chuckles.

I roll my eyes and look at the text. She wants me to get Benny to ask Erica to the dance... I text her that I'll make it happen and that I'll see her later.

I then look up and roll my eyes again. "Why are you guys here?"

"To get you ready for your date with the babe-sitter!" Benny exclaims.

"Oh." I say and look down.

"What's the problem, bud?" Benny sits down next to me.

I sigh. "I'm worried that I'm going to screw up on my date with Sarah."

"That's why WE'RE here! So YOU won't do anything STU-" Rory starts to exclaim as Benny shoves a hand over his mouth.

"What's Rory's TRYING to say," Benny shoots Rory a sharp look, "Is that you're not going to, E!"

I frown and mumble, "I always screw everything up."

"No you don't." Benny says firmly. "WE screw everything up," He nods his head towards Rory. "You're just an innocent victim of our misfortune." Rory nods his head up and down in agreement as Benny grins wildly.

"Yeah, we won't even be there!" Rory chimes in.

I raise my eyebrow at a suspicious looking Benny who is giving a certain vampire the death glare.

"Seriously, we won't!" Benny spits out.

I narrow my eyes in both their directions and cross my arms.

"I swear on every superhero that's ever been invented!" He adds.

"Benny, just admit it. You and Rory were going to spy on my date." I say.

"What? No!" He responds, obviously lying.

"We weren't? Then why did you give me this video camera and tell me to-" Rory starts.

"RORY! Shut UP!" Benny hisses.

I roll my eyes and Rory shrugs.

"Okay, I promise we won't be there." He assures me and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, Ben."

"But... I am still taking you shopping today. You need some new digs!" He tells me.

"Shopping? Really, Ben? You sound like Erica!" I let out a laugh.

"Erica? What about Erica? I don't have a crush on her! I really don't!" He rambles and me and Rory giggle.

"You SO do." Rory adds.

Benny rolls his eyes. "So not the SITCH! Anyway, we are leaving, so let's go." He pulls on my arm and jabs a finger into Rory's chest. "And YOU are NOT coming!"

Rory sticks his tongue out at Benny before flashing away.

"First put on something presentable though! I will not be seen with you in THAT!" Benny says matter-of-factly, pointing to my star wars pajamas.

So... Erica! I think before heading to the bathroom to change.

When we arrive at the local mall, shoppers are bustling to and fro. I hear something that sounds strangely like Sarah laughing, but when I glance up I don't see her anywhere.

Weird... I think.

"So, what's the plan?" I ask Benny.

"Okay, well first we need to- OH MY GOODNESS CHEESECAKE PALACE IS GIVING AWAY FREE SAMPLES!" He shrieks and runs over to a stand in front of the fancy restaurant.

I sigh and wander over to the spell master, who is currently stuffing his face with cheesecake.

"This stuff is AMAZING! It's so warm! It must be because it's super hot in the kitchen when you're around." Benny smirks at the waitress who is holding the sample tray.

She frowns at him, "Just take the cheesecake."

"Benny! Let's go. I've got a date tonight! Remember?" I wave a hand in front of his face.

"Dude. You NEED to try some of this cheesecake!" Benny ignores my pleas and pulls me in front of the tray.

"Hey there." The waitress flashes a smile at me. "My name's Dana. Cheesecake?"

I eye her suspiciously. "Common, a cute guy like you shouldn't resist some cheesecake from a cute girl like me." She grins again flirtatiously.

Benny looks from her to me, shocked. "Dude, TAKE the cheesecake."

"No, Benny, I told you I don't want any-" Before I can finish, he shoves the cheesecake in my mouth and I am forced to eat it.

"Oh, that's good!" I give Dana a food-full smile, and she giggles.

"Ugh! Never mind that." I grab Benny's arm to leave. "Let's go."

Dana giggles and waves at me and gives Benny a glare as we speed away.

"Why are we leaving? She was SO into you! And so hot!" Benny exclaims.

"I know... It was kinda creepy. It made no sense because-" I stop.

"Oh my gosh, she was a vampire!" I shout and start running back towards her.

"Wait, E! How do you know?"

"She was FLIRTING with me, Benny! Only vampires flirt with me!" I roll my eyes.

"Oh right, you got the whole blood thing going on..." He comments to himself.

I pull his arm back towards Dana who I catch sniffing a persons neck as they are taking a sample.

"Hey, Dana!" I say.

"You're back." She grins excitedly.

I storm up to her.

"I know what you are." I hiss in her ear. "What are you doing at the mall?"

She looks at me with wide eyes, which turn to gold and then fade back to their normal color. "I should have known why you smelled so good! Seer..." She grins mechanically.

"And spell master!" Benny butts in but she ignores him.

"What are you doing here?" I repeat my question.

"I'm guarding the store." She whispers in my ear. "Want to see?"

Benny nods his head up and down excitedly but I shake my head.

"No. We are NOT following a vampire into the storage room of The Cheesecake Palace." I insist.

Benny gives me a puppy dog face and I groan. "Fine!"

He is so right about the misfortune thing... I think angrily.

We follow Dana into The Cheesecake Palace and into the storage room, which with the press of a button turns into a store for the supernatural.

"Cool!" Benny exclaims and runs into the store.

"Careful!" I yell in his direction as he almost knocks something off the wall.

"Hey, what's this?" I ponder and walk over to a camera, which has a strange light glowing from it.

**(And I know A LOT of people have used this idea already, but I just had to put it I here because I like the idea so much! So if you have used this idea already, props to you for this part of my story!) **

"That's a supernatural camera." Dana smirks. "It makes supernatural beings that don't usually show up on film appear."

"Seriously?" My eyes widen. "For like vampires?"

She chuckles, "Yeah. Would you like it?"

I nod my head eagerly and start to reach for my wallet.

"Uh uh uh!" She shakes her finger. "That's not how we do things here." Another mechanical grin forms on her face.

I gulp, "W-what do you want for it?"

She scratches a fingernail, "A couple ounces of your blood."

"Fine." I groan. "How much?"

She shrugs, and I wince as she slides a needle into my arm and removes some.

"There, done." She says.

"Seriously? No attacking me? No trying to turn me? No trying to EAT me?" I say in disbelief.

"Nope. That's not how we do things here." She smiles again. "Now shoo you two! I have things to do and blood to drink!"

I pull Benny back into the restaurant with me and he looks at me with huge eyes.

"That was totally WICKED!" He exclaims and the whole restaurant turns to looks at us.

"Yeah..." I laugh awkwardly and I yank him out the revolving doors.

"On the bright side, I just found the PERFECT gift for Sarah!" I grin.

**Sarah's POV**

_The table was set with a white sheet, and the two teens were talking and laughing._

_The girl raised her glass, "To the seer of my dreams."_

_He smiled and reached for her hand._

_"Kiss me, Sarah." _

_They leaned in, almost touching as they could feel the hotness flood to their cheeks. They could almost-_

"Wake up!"

My eyes flutter open and I groan when I realize it was just a dream. Shoot. I close them again.

"WAKE UP!"

This time I jolt up and my head knocks into a person causing them to fall out of my bed.

"Who-" I start.

"It's Erica!" She hisses and brushes her newly flopped hair out of her face.

"Oh! Sorry!" I mumble and a flush forms on my cheeks. Well, if I were human I would be blushing.

"Someone was having a good dream," She smirks, "I heard you say 'Ethan is a hunk' somewhere in that little dreamland of yours."

I gasp. "I did NOT say that!"

"I guess you'll never know." She smirks again and sits down next to me.

Suddenly, I remember that I texted Ethan earlier this morning and that I haven't checked if he replied. Yeah... us vampires are awake like all the time. If we do indeed fall asleep, it's usually only for a short time. I was lucky to fall asleep this morning. It feels good to have dreams! It makes me feel almost... Normal.

"Hold on I have to text Ethan!" I grab my phone.

"Ugh, seriously? You're going to be one of THOSE couples? 'You hang up first! No you! No you!'" She sarcastically squeals and clasps her hands together.

I roll my eyes. "We're not like that!"

She shrugs and my phone starts to buzz. "Ooh! It's him!" I squeal and flip my phone to my ear.

"Here we go." Erica wears a smile and she falls onto my bed.

"Aw, I miss you too! Yeah Plan GEABT is ago! So you got my text then? Cool! No... You hang up first! No you! Come on cuddle bear don't play like that! No YOU! Okay I'll see you tonight." A stupid grin forms on my face and I let out a giggle.

Erica raises an eyebrow at me.

"What?" I ask.

"Still not 'one of those couples'?" She smirks.

I shrug. "Sometimes you just can't help it."

She sighs and turns to look at me. "What's it like? Being in love?"

This takes me by surprise. Erica's actually opening up to her vulnerable side. It's almost like I can see her hair up in a messy ponytail, and her huge glasses halfway up her nose. I really miss nerdy Erica.

"You want the truth?" I ask and she nods slowly.

"It's the most wonderful thing in the world. Love is the closest thing we have to true magic." I give her a small smile.

"That's amazing. I wish I had that... But all guys care about is getting in my pants." She grimaces at the last part. "That's why I always end up eating them. They're just not real."

My chest pains for a second. "You know, Erica, I think you'll find Mr. Right sooner than you think." I squeeze her shoulder.

"You think so?" She looks up at me.

"Look. I know you like Benny." Her eyes grow wide but she doesn't interrupt. "Ethan told me you texted him about Benny, and I already had my suspicions anyway."

"That little WEASEL!" She hisses.

"Erica." I force her to look at me again. "Benny's crazy, and kinda loony sometimes, but he's a great guy. You should go for it." I tell her.

"Do you think he'll ask me to the dance?" She questions.

"I don't know." I say and she frowns.

"But, I do know one thing. He REALLY likes you, Erica. For YOU." I poke her in the chest and we both start giggling.

"Thanks, Sarah." She gives me a warm smile and we hug.

"Alright." She coughs, "Enough of this sappy business we need to get you ready!" She pulls me towards my closet.

What would I do without my best friend?

Hours later, she has got me dressed in a pretty sundress with a black jacket and heels. I don't look half bad!

"Oh. My. God. SARAH!" She exclaims.

Oh what now...

"You need a flower!" She yells.

"For my hair?" I ask.

"Yeah, duh! Do you have one?"

"Uh, no..."

"SERIOUSLY?" She shrieks.

"Common. You and I are going to do a little shopping." She smirks and before I can protest she has flashed us to the mall.

"Let's go to my favorite accessory store!" She squeals and pulls me through the mall.

All of a sudden I catch two teenage boys out of the corner of my eye that sound like Ethan and Benny. Vampire hearing comes in handy sometimes... I stop Erica and we walk to the edge of the upper level and look down and see our respective geeks.

I giggle and lean an elbow on the railing.

Erica follows suit, minus the giggle.

"Why do you like him?"

"Hm?" I ask.

"Ethan, why do you like him?" She persists.

I frown but she gives me a smile indicating it's not meant in a mean way.

"Well, he's kind. He's also the sweetest guy I've ever met; he always puts others before himself. His smile is contagious, and when he laughs you also seem to join in. He's smart, and he always knows what to do. He's always the one with the plan. He's caring, and he's cute. His body language is adorable, especially when he's nervous. He loves playing Zumba at my house with me, but he would never admit it to anyone. He can do the splits. He loves the color green, his favorite-" I gush.

"OKAY! Okay, I get it, the geek is amazing I didn't need his whole life story!" She exclaims but smiles.

"How about you?" I smirk at her.

"What?" Her eyebrows shoot up in confusion.

"Why do you like Benny?" My smile grows wider.

"Sarah. So not happening." She moans but sneaks a glance at Benny down below.

"Common!" I nudge her. "It's like we're in junior high all over again." She smiles.

"Hannah Price's birthday party?" She asks.

"Hannah Price's birthday party." I confirm with a giggle.

"Okay, well only for old times sake..." She trails off.

"He's so funny. Whenever I'm in a horrible mood, or the hunger is killing me he can always put me into a better mood with just one of his lame jokes. That look he has whenever he's concentrating on a spell. He never gives up. No matter how many times he messes it up for all of us, he's convinced he'll get it right one day. His laugh, and his smile. It's so dorky, but adorable. He hates when sales people call him. So he answers and pretends to be a creepy person. I remember one time-" She tells the story and I smile.

Mission accomplished. The wall is down and Erica is finally back.

We grin at each other and giggle at our geeks who are getting cheesecake samples at the moment. I like this, right here, right now.

Later, after we get my flower, we head back to my house. Ethan should be here soon, and then it will be time to put Plan GEABT into action.

I check my makeup one last time and grin before heading downstairs. Erica nudges me playfully to tell me he's outside.

The doorbell rings and Ethan and Benny walk in, just as we had planned.

Erica's eyebrows shoot up, "What are you doing here?"

"What are YOU doing here?" Benny echoes suspiciously.

I giggle at the two and turn to face Ethan.

"You look beautiful." He grins and gives me a quick hug before we head out the door.

"Bye you two!" I giggle before walking out with Ethan.

"Wait, you're leaving me here?" Benny exclaims.

"SARAH!" Erica shouts.

"You're welcome to stay and hang around! Bye!" I smile before I receive two glares and me and Ethan speed away.

"So, what's the big surprise?" I shoot Ethan a playful smile.

"You're going to LOVE it! I promise." He grins excitedly.

I giggle. I'm doing an awful lot of that lately. I guess it's just being with Ethan. It just makes me SO happy. I don't know what it is about him, or maybe I do, but there are just so many things. But something of his makes me melt inside, and it almost makes me feel like a normal human being again. He's got that one thing.

**(OMG total One Direction Reference! Haha!)**

"So, Erica and Benny was a success." He shoots me a smile.

"Yeah. I really got Erica to open up today. It was amazing." I say and we exchange another smile.

We pull into town, and I am leaning my elbow on the open window and feeling the breeze run through my hair.

"Here we are." I hear him say and I turn around excitedly.

"Drive-in-movie." I read the sign and my grin grows wider.

"I haven't done this in forever!" I exclaim.

"Wait till you see the picnic." He grins again and I giggle.

We pull in, and pay, and find a spot towards the middle where we get out of the car and Ethan shows me the picnic he brought.

It is absolutely the cutest thing ever.

"This is the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me Ethan. Thank you." I smile brightly.

He smiles back and we sit down on out picnic blanket and munch in the stuff he brought.

"So, what movie is it?" I ask.

"It's a double feature." He responds, "I made sure for it to be one movie you would like, and I would like. So, it's The Avengers and The Hunger Games."

"Oh my gosh, I love The Hunger Games!" I squeal.

"Is this your first time seeing it?"

"No..." I smile sheepishly. "Fifth."

He chuckles and I smile back.

"What? It's just such a powerful story. I just wish I was brave enough to do something like that. You know, fight for my freedom." I look down.

"We're finding that cure, Sarah. Or I'm going to die trying." He persists.

"Thanks." I say softly and we turn to the movie as it begins to play.

_"Deep in the meadow, under the willow. A bed of grass, a soft green pillow."_

I lay my head on Ethan's shoulder and he pulls me against him.

_"PRIM! I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute." _

I hear sniffling and turn to find Ethan.

"Are you crying?" I ask him.

"If Jane was in The Hunger Games, I wouldn't be able to volunteer for her!" He wails.

"Relax. It's a movie." I frown.

"But it isn't." He gives me a sad smile.

He's right. There's Jesse, and the rest of his flock out to get us. He's afraid he won't be able to protect Jane.

I give him a reassuring squeeze.

_"I just keep wishing I could think of a way to show them that they don't own me. If I'm gonna die, I still wanna be me. Does that make any sense?"_

"Yes." I whisper quietly.

I can relate so much.

_"After that, I watched you go home every day. EVERY day."_

I smile.

Team Peeta all the way.

I think Ethan agrees with me because I hear him sniffling again. Such a romantic.

_"I don't want to forget." _

God, he is a sexy beast.

But I turn to look at Ethan and I know I've got a Peeta of my own.

After the movie ends, we stay to watch The Avengers. Ethan is so intently watching it that it cracks me up.

_"He was adopted."_

I burst out laughing. Who new super hero movies could be so funny?

After it's over we pack up the car when Ethan bring out a little package.

"For you." He smiles.

"Ethan! Thank you." I open the package to find a camera.

"It's a supernatural camera. It makes...vampires show up on camera." His smile grows wider.

"This is amazing!" I throw my arms around him. "I used to take so many pictures you know. It was one of my favorite hobbies. I had a collage of pictures in my room, I still do, but I haven't changed it in over a year. But, now I can." I explain, grinning.

"You know what this means?" I smirk and he shrugs.

"Picture time."

We snap tones of pictures. Us laughing, kissing, hugging, being crazy, and even doing the hunger games three-finger salute.

So printing these.

On our drive home, we jam out to the radio and bet on what we think Benny and Erica did while we were gone.

We arrive and when we open my front door, my eyes widen in happiness.

They are snuggled up on the couch watching a movie, and Erica is giggling at something Benny said.

I look at Ethan as if to say, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

He in return hands me the camera and I snap a picture.

In the picture are Erica and Benny, turning to face us with wide-eyes on the newly deemed canoodling couch.

"You owe me five bucks." I nudge Ethan.

**(This WAS going to be the end of the chapter, but for you Bennica fans I thought I would throw in a bonus scene, because you have to be wondering how they got from being surprised that each other was there to canoodling on the couch. So, here you go! The Benny and Erica bonus scene!)**

**Erica's POV **

I watch in disbelief as Sarah shuts the door behind her.

I knew she was up to something!

I notice Benny staring at me so I turn to look at him.

"What?" I grimace.

"Well. I'll take that as a 'get out of my face Benny!'" He says sarcastically and heads for the door.

"Wait," I start guiltily, "We might as well hang out-"

"YAY!" Benny exclaims and runs back over to me.

I roll my eyes. "So, what do dorks normally do in their free time?"

"Ehh... Play video games. Role play. Talk about babes. Look through girl's-" He starts.

"STOP! I don't even want to know!" My eyes widen.

He chuckles and grabs my hand. "How about we just watch a movie?" My hand tenses but surprisingly I don't pull away.

He leads me over to Sarah's couch and we look through her movies.

"Where are Sarah's parents?" He asks me as he sorts through movies.

"On vacation, I think."

"Oh." He shrugs but a smile forms on his face and I almost giggle.

"How about Zombieland?" He asks me.

"Nah, we fight zombies all the time." I reply frankly.

"But that movie is hilarious!" He pleads.

"No. How about... Inception?" I raise an eyebrow.

"YES! I like the way YOU think!" He gives me a high five and this time I DO giggle surprising him and me.

"Was that a giggle I heard from Ms. I Hate Everyone Go Fall In A Hole?" He smirks.

I punch him playfully but don't slap him like I normally would.

We put the movie in and settle in opposite sides of the couch. Somewhere during the movie, I turn my head to find him watching the movie intently. I smile.

"I love this part. It looks so cool!" I gush at the part with the mirrors exploding.

"Want to experience it?" He asks.

"What?" I ask in confusion.

Benny mutters a spell and before I can protest we are standing in between a bunch of mirrors.

"Benny!" I shout, "You put us in Inception?"

He shrugs, "First time I tried the spell."

"Well, do you know how to get us out?" I exclaim.

"Uh..." He starts but I just groan.

Suddenly I see him.

"Leonardo DiCaprio!" I squeal and run towards him.

"Who?" His character frowns.

I jump up and down excitedly and Benny rushes towards me.

"Erica! He's not Leo!" He frowns.

"But he is." I fold my arms in protest.

"Common, let me show you the best part." He grabs my hand again and if I was human I would have blushed.

He brings me to the street where the road curves upward.

"It's amazing." I say and he gives me a smile.

"Uh... Benny?" I start.

"Hey, you used my name!" He grins.

"BENNY!" I scream as the creepy ex-wife flies toward us wielding a knife.

"Good feeling gone." Benny mutters before pushing me out of the way.

I scramble up and we sprint down the street dodging knives.

"GET. US. OUT!" I scream.

"Okay..." He says nervously and rips out his spell book.

"Uncrypto moviendo!" Suddenly we are back on Sarah's couch, with our clothing ripped and hair messed up.

I get up to slap him but instead I start to crack up. He joins in, and soon we're laughing hysterically.

After the movie incident subsides I make more popcorn and settle back on the couch.

"That was... Kinda fun actually." I admit shyly.

"You just never know with me." He leans close and I can feel his breath on my neck. "I'm unpredictable."

My words catch in my throat as my mind processes how close he is right now.

I bring my eyes up to face his and he smiles.

"What do you want?" He says, mimicking me and suddenly I can't take it anymore.

I crash my lips to his.

It takes him a second to process but he eventually kisses back and it's perfect.

We pull apart and I let out a giggle.

"Erica?" He asks.

"Yes, Benny?" I grin.

"What happened?"

"What do you mean?" I give him a confused look.

"The old Erica. I missed her; you know I had the hugest crush on you. Then you changed. And now... You're back. Really back. Why?" He asks slowly.

I give him a small smile and tuck a piece of hair behind my ear like I used to.

"I guess I just had something to come back for."

And with that we're together again. This time it's more urgent, and I eagerly kiss him back. Sarah's right.

Love is the closest thing we have to true magic.

I break the kiss and lean my head on his shoulder.

"Erica?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you go to the dance with me?"

"Of course."

"Do you like me?"

"Yes. Do you like me?"

"Of course."

A silence washes over the conversation.

"Why?" I say quietly. "Why do you like me?"

He laughs. "You're amazing, Erica. You're so caring, and you'd do anything for the people you love. And admit it or not, but you love Ethan, Rory, and me like brothers. You're beautiful. When you let your true self shine through, it overshadows whatever being a vampire has done. That's what's beautiful." He explains.

"Benny, that's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me." I gush.

"I got your back, babe." He flashes me a flirty smile and I giggle. And... Silly Benny's back.

Suddenly, I hear the door open and me and Benny turn around to find Ethan and Sarah, who snap a picture of us.

"You owe me five bucks." Sarah nudges Ethan.

**And… That's the end! Whew… that was a type-full! I hope you all enjoy reading as much as I do writing! I will update in probably about a week as always(: **

**Also: Just for fun, I have a picture of Dana on my profile. She could POSSIBLY come into play later in the story…;)**

**And, have you guys noticed that the characters actions kind of parallel each other? That's kind of the main point of my story. If you look closely you can see the similarities. Or in Erica's words: "We're turning into the dorks! The DORKYIST OF DORKS!"**

**So now for the best part… REVIEW!**

…**If you do I'll sing Ethan's song. "It's my birthday! It's my birthday! You're hot, Jesse's not! She likes you! Oh yeah! She likes you! What what! Now review, oh yeah! That'd be awesome! Yeah buddy!" **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! How's life? It's going good on my end of things(: So: This story. Sadly, there's only one chapter left after this one:( Super sad face! But… I have this really good idea for another story, so let me know if you think I should write another!**

**So: This chapter is the DAY of the double date/dance. NEXT chapter is all the dance. What goes on? Will there be action? Wait till next week to find out;) I think it's going to be the best chapter yet!**

**Oh, and about the recent MBAV episode. I thought it was good, but not as good as the first episode. But some parts were pretty funny! I can't believe they are making us wait 2 weeks for the next one though! Like, so not fair!**

**Now, time for some review replies:)**

**Funkybananas47: OMG! That is a really good idea! Sadly, I can't use it in this story since I already have it planned out:( But since you said you're writing a Benny/Erica story soon… You should use it in there! That would be awesome! I hope you do because I'll definitely read it! Thanks for reading my story and I'm glad you like it(:**

**AwesomeDude27: Oh wow I didn't notice that… Awkward! I went back and changed it (: Thanks for pointing that out!**

**And to everyone else that reviewed: Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! I hit over 50 reviews! That's amazing! Currently doing a little dance…(: You guys rock!**

**I don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire or Poison by Nicole Scherzinger. Also, if you haven't figured it out The Cheesecake Palace is a play on The Cheesecake Factory. So… I don't own that either(:**

**Okay, enough with my blabbering. I'm super excited because we get to see Sarah get uber jealous this chapter! It's pretty amusing(: **

**On with the chapter!**

_Video Chatting is for Nerds: Chapter 4_

My eyelashes flutter open and I take in a deep breath of the spring air.

It's going to be a great day.

I sit up slowly, stretch my arms out and swivel so I am sitting up right.

I take in the newly printed pictures on my desk of me and Ethan, and the one of Benny and Erica. And then a couple we took later on that night.

I pick up one of me kissing Ethan's cheek and him closing his eyes and scrunching his face up, and the one of Benny and Erica. I put the one of Ethan and me in a frame next to my bed and the one of Benny and Erica next to it in a similar frame.

Lastly, I get up and remove the picture of Erica and me in second grade from the 'friends' frame above my bed and put in one of the four of us hugging each other. It puts a huge smile on my face.

I hear my door crack open and I turn to find my mom smiling back at me. They must have gotten home from their trip late last night!

"Morning, Hun!" She grins and sits down next to me on my bed.

"Ah! I see you put up some new pictures!" She exclaims and looks them over.

"Your new friends! Ethan and Benny right?" She asks.

"Yeah." I smile.

"Well, they look like very nice boys. Oh, I see is there possibly something more going on with this one?" She smirks in that 'mom' way and points to the one of Ethan and me.

"Ethan." I tell her with a smile.

"Oh, Ethan. I should've known. You do talk about him the most."

I feel a blush come on that doesn't quite show on the outside.

"He's taking me to the dance tonight." I tell her.

"That's great! I'm really happy for you, Sarah. I hope you let me meet them sometime." She gives me a hug and leaves for the downstairs.

I sigh. I've been distant from my parents lately. With the whole vampire thing going on, it's hard to focus on family life. But now that I'm getting my life back on track, I'm able to be the Sarah I always was.

My computer beeps and I walk over to it and turn it on to find Ethan's smiling face.

"Hey, Sarah."

"Hey, Ethan." I grin.

"Long time no see!" I say sarcastically.

"Y-yeah." He stutters and I giggle.

Some things never change.

"So pumped for the dance tonight!" I exclaim. "And our double date! Have you picked out the restaurant yet?"

"Yeah!" He grins. "Benny wants to go to The Cheesecake Palace." He says sheepishly.

"Ooh, yum! I love that place!" I say excitedly.

He gives me a lop-sided smile and we settle into a comfortable silence.

Suddenly, Erica's face pops up on the screen.

"Jeez, how long can two people stare at each other? !" She smirks.

Ethan blushes.

"Hey, Erica." I greet her with a sarcastic smile.

"Sarah! Dork." She glances at Ethan.

"BENNY!" Benny's voice squeals as he also pops up on the screen.

"Oh thank gosh you showed up, Benny! I thought I would be stuck chatting to these two lovebirds all morning!" Erica rolls her eyes.

"More like four." Benny licks his lips and Erica giggles.

Me and Ethan exchange an amused glance.

"So guys. Let's meet at my house at five?" Ethan requests.

There's a chorus of 'sounds goods' and 'can't waits' and 'whatever dorks' and he nods.

"SARAH. We NEED to go shopping today!" Erica exclaims.

"Oh, you're right!" I say back.

"I'll be over in... A second." She says quickly before her face disappears from the screen.

"Well, that's my cue. Bye, boys." I smile. "Bye, Ethan." I smile bigger before exiting out of my web chat.

Ethan waves animatedly and Benny gives me a salute as my screen turns to black.

Oh, how I love those nerds.

I giggle as I hear a thud from my window.

I turn to find Erica grinning with her checkbook in hand.

"Ready to do some quality dress shopping?" She smirks.

"Born ready." I smirk back before we flash ourselves to the mall.

We head to our favorite dress store, and try on a bunch of pretty dresses before settling on the two we're going to wear.

I pick a dark blue dress, that flows down to my thighs. It has cross straps at the top that ties around the back of my neck.

Erica's dress is light pink with thick straps shaped like diamonds, and it flows down to her ankles. The top is beaded.

Once we are satisfied with our choices, we head to the register to check out. I glance at Erica and she has a huge smile plastered on her face. She looks like her old self... It's so great!

She smiles at me and we pay for our dresses.

On our way back to my house we stop by a smoothie place.

"So, Sarah." Erica says as she slides down across from me at our booth.

"Did you ever picture ourselves here a year ago, as vampires, and going to the spring formal with the two biggest nerds in school?" She smirks.

"Nope." I giggle. "But I like it SO much better this way."

She gives me a warm smile and we drink our smoothies.

"If we ever found a cure... Would you change?" I blurt out curiously.

She stops drinking her smoothie and looks up at me slowly.

"I... Don't know."

I give her a sad smile. "What's so great about being a vampire anyway?"

"I'm hot?" She frowns.

"But, Erica! You don't need that anymore! Benny likes you for who you are!" I reply desperately.

She stirs her smoothie around with a straw and stares down at the table.

I sigh and look up at her. "What's there to lose?"

She shrugs and I decide to let it go. When we do find the cure, which I'm determined we will, I know she'll go back to being human again. Whether she admits it or not, she's crazy about Benny. She won't give him up just to be a sexy vampire who drinks innocent people's blood. What's so great about that?

"I'm really excited for tonight." She admits, changing the subject.

"Me too." I smile brightly.

"I still can't believe we fell for the biggest DORKS in TOWN!" She exclaims and waves her arms around.

"Why? Is this what the world is COMING TO?" She makes a big dramatic scene and puts her head in her hands.

"My reputation... I can see the end now!" She adds, and sighs.

"THE DORKYIST OF DORKS!" She yells again and collapses onto the table.

"You done?" I raise an eyebrow at her.

She sighs. "Yeah, all drama'd out. Let's go!" She slides a tip onto the table and we exit through the revolving doors, grinning as we go.

**Ethan's POV**

After Sarah hangs up, it's just me and Benny.

"Dude. One year ago." He starts in a dramatic storyteller tone, "Did you ever predict we would have supernatural powers, stake vampires instead of a summer job, and be going to the dance with the HOTTEST girls in SCHOOL? !" He shouts.

"No." I sigh and my face curves into a smile.

"Well, dude. I think we deserve a satisfactory celebration."

"A celebration...?"

"YES! We've been EXTREMELY successful in the past year. Be a man, E! Celebrate with me! Woah, I just rhymed dude. Now you really SHOULD celebrate with me!" He exclaims.

Oh, what the heck. We've got nothing to lose!

"Come on over, Ben!" I say and he quickly exits out of his web chat.

I here a knock on the door downstairs as soon as I hang up and I open it, it reveals Benny holding a HUGE bag of marshmallows, a llama with a leash, two pairs of aviator sunglasses, his grandma's canary in a cage, his box of favorite video games, and a piece of paper and markers.

"How in the world-" I start.

"Don't ask." He replies as he hauls all the stuff into the entryway.

"To the upstairs!" He shouts triumphantly and hands me the llama's leash.

I glance at the llama.

"Where did he get you?" I furrow my eyebrows and I swear that I see the llama wink at me.

I shudder and pull it upstairs to my bedroom.

I walk in to find Benny cross-legged on my bed with all the stuff laid out on the floor.

I sigh in defeat. "What's the plan?"

"Okay, we'll eat the marshmallows out of memory sake because we had a contest the night our lives changed for the awesome!" He explains.

"So then are you challenging the undefeated winner?" I smirk.

"IN YOUR DREAMS MORGAN!" he shouts and we stuff our faces with the marshmallows.

"Are-mmph-you-mmph-done-mmph-yet?" I sputter out still shoving marshmallows down.

"NEVER-MMPH!"

**2 hours later...**

We are lying on my bed with stray marshmallows flopped everywhere.

"Done-yet?" I whisper out, my stomach ready to burst.

"Y-yeah. You- win!" He collapses again.

**Five minutes later...**

"DUDE! You ready to play some llama/canary fun-ball? !" He exclaims excitedly, jumping up and down.

"Benny- how are you doing that?" I groan and roll over on my stomach.

"I don't even want to know what llama/canary whatever is!" I mumble into my pillow.

**30 minutes later...**

"Ha HA! I won AGAIN! Suck on THAT!" Benny shouts triumphantly.

"No fair! You always get the llama!" I groan in defeat.

"Her name. Is ERICA!" He spits.

"Cause I'm sure Erica would LOVE to have a llama named after her." I mutter.

"What was that canary boy? ! Ready for another round?" His eyebrows shoot up.

"ENGAGE!" I shout and we're at it again.

**3 hours later...**

"Benny, I think we played every video game in this box." I say.

"Not possible!" He exclaims and flips over the empty box.

"Maybe... possible!" He changes his answer.

"So, what now?"

**1 hour later...**

We're nodding our heads to my stereo, which is currently blasting at high volume.

And... We're wearing the aviator sunglasses.

"I'VE ALWAYS WONDERED WHAT IT'D FEEL LIKE TO WEAR THESE SUNGLASSES!" I shout over the music.

"FEELING B.A. YET?" He screams back.

Suddenly, my door swings open and I immediately turn down the volume to find my sister.

"Did you READ the SIGN?" Benny gestures towards the sign on my door reading, "Men celebrating awesomeness. DO NOT ENTER!"

She rolls her eyes. "Guys, it's 4:35. If you want to keep those girls by the end of the night, I suggest you start getting ready." She says and exits.

"OH, I get it! People just AREN'T reading signs anymore!" Benny exclaims angrily as the younger girl leaves.

"BENNY! We have to get ready! In 25 minutes our vampire girlfriends are going to be here and will rip us apart if we don't make this night AWESOME!" I tell him urgently.

"Good speech, E. Leggo!" He points his finger towards the closet.

"WAIT!" I shout.

"What about the llama?"

"ER-" He starts.

"ERICA! Fine, whatever just get rid of it!" I say loudly.

He mumbles an incantation and the llama disappears and everything in my room is straitened up.

"Nice!" I comment.

"Perfected it yesterday." He says nonchalantly.

**10 minutes later...**

We are dressed in our suits and rush to the bathroom to do our hair. One second later, I'm done. Benny, not so much.

**Another 10 minutes later...**

"BENNY! How long does it take to do a guy's hair!" I say desperately.

"Long enough to bring sexy back!" He exclaims and we spritz on cologne before sprinting downstairs.

"CORSAGES!" I shout and we turn on our heels back to the upstairs.

**5 minutes later...**

"Done!" We exclaim in unison and sit in the entryway.

"Knuckle bump!" Benny says and I bump his hand.

And right on cue, the doorbell rings.

I can't help but bite my lip in excitement. She likes me. She really likes me! I can't believe we're actually going to the dance!

Because I'm too lost in my mind, Benny opens up the door and my mouth drops to the floor with Benny close after.

"W-wow, S-S-S-Sarah you look... Absolutely beautiful!" I exclaim and blush a bright red.

"Yes, come here my exquisite creature!" Benny yells and gives Erica a kiss.

Erica and Sarah giggle and we start to slide their corsages on.

"WAIT! I need pictures!" My mom exclaims bursting into the entryway.

"Here, use this!" Sarah responds, handing her the supernatural camera.

"Oh, okay!" My mom responds and looks the camera over.

"Come into the living room!" She cheers and leads us in.

I blush; my mom can be so embarrassing sometimes. But, the girls seem to be having fun.

"You're Erica, right?" My mom asks her.

"Yeah." She smiles and shakes my mom's hand. "Best friend of Sarah, friend of Ethan, and um- girlfriend of Benny." She finishes with a smile.

A huge grin forms on Benny's face and he stands up a little straighter. They exchange a loving look.

Wait a second... Did Erica just call me her friend?

My thoughts are interrupted as my mom pushes us together and orders us into position for the picture. I have my arms around Sarah's waist, and Benny does the same for Erica.

"Smile!" My mom exclaims and snaps a couple pictures.

"Silly one?" She asks and before I can moan or protest Sarah jumps into my arms princess style and is squealing her head off while Erica jumps on Benny's back and does the same. Me and Benny glance at each other.

Best. Day. Ever.

She snaps a couple more photos and when we're done and out the door, my family gives us a wave and I hear my mom sigh in content as Sarah gives me a peck on the lips.

We walk outside and hop into my car, which I just recently got for my birthday. Sarah sits in the front with me, and Erica and Benny hop in the back.

"Come on, E! Turn on some tunes!" Benny shouts and I laugh as I turn on the radio.

A song starts to play and suddenly Erica and Sarah start bouncing up and down.

"I LOVE this song!" Sarah squeals.

"Me too! This is like my vampire anthem." Erica grins and flashes her fangs.

**Got venom dripping from my lips**

**Know who you're about to kiss**

**Think that you can handle it, boy, it's on**

**Just step into the danger zone**

**Shake it if you wanna roll, never bend,**

**Just take control, stakes are on**

I glance at Benny in my mirror and he looks just as scared as I do... Sarah and Erica on the other hand are jamming out.

**So sick, ill-equipped, gonna stick to a stick**

**I don't think that I can stop this**

**Pick it up, let it drop, be my cup, stir it up**

**Oh no, I'll never stop**

Benny eyes widen in fear and I'm pretty sure I'm just as scared.

**That bad girl power I got, I'll abuse it tonight**

**Cause tonight got poison on my mind**

**That power I got, you'll be mine when I strive, feel alive**

**Got poison on my mind**

**I got that poison (uh huh), I got that poison (uh huh)**

**I got that poison, that poison on my mind**

**I got that poison (uh huh), I got that poison (uh huh)**

**I got that poison, that poison on my mind**

Sarah and Erica shout and I grip my steering wheel for my life. Suddenly, Sarah flips the stereo off.

"What's wrong?" She frowns at my shaking figure.

"What, you two nerds afraid to kiss us now?" Erica says in a mock pout.

"Maybe just a tad..." Benny estimates with his fingers and I nod furiously in agreement.

Erica rolls her eyes, "Lame."

I pull into the mall parking lot and we all walk up to the door of The Cheesecake Palace. I hold the door open for Sarah and she giggles.

We walk up to the desk and I tell them we have a reservation, and we are led to our table.

Sarah and Erica take the lead, so I whisper to Benny, "Dude, I hope Dana's not our waiter."

Benny looks at me in excitement. "Dude, I hope she is!"

We arrive at our table and take our seats in a fancy booth and take a look at our menus.

I peek to the side of my menu and at Sarah who is sitting next to me.

"Hi, Ethan." She smiles brightly.

"Hi." I say back, not sure what else to say.

"Are you going to get something?"

"No, E, I'm just going to get nothing and drink punch at the dance." She rolls her eyes. "Of course I'm getting something!"

"Oh, r-right." I stutter.

She leans in and gives me a peck on the cheek.

"Don't be nervous, Ethan. It's just me." She tells me with an honest smile, and I nod and we return to our original positions.

Benny and Erica are glaring at us from across the table.

"What?" Me and Sarah say in unison.

Benny and Erica exchange a look and give us the eyebrow.

"Secret menu conversation: Where you don't look stupid, and NO ONE can hear you." Benny imitates a commercial and rolls his eyes while Erica giggles.

Me and Sarah exchange a shrug.

"Hello, and welcome to The Cheesecake Palace. Drinks for you today?" A familiar voice rings and I look up. Oh... Great.

"Ethan!" Dana's face lights up. "How great to see you again." She smirks and flashes her fangs playfully.

"And who is this?" Sarah interrupts and crosses her arms.

"Um. Your waiter?" Dana rolls her eyes.

"NO! How do you know Ethan? And why is a filthy vampire like you working here? !" She snorts in disgust.

"Sarah-" I start.

"Save it." The arguing girls say in unison.

Erica turns to Benny and whispers, "This is going to get good."

"Bring out the popcorn!" Benny whispers back.

"Filthy vampire. I see. And what are you then?" Dana frowns.

"A good vampire that doesn't sniff out her customers necks!" Sarah spits.

"And what about him?" Dana gestures towards me. "Like this is an actual date. You just want his thick, juicy seer blood on your lips-"

"That's it!" Sarah shouts, flashes her fangs, and lunges at Dana.

"SARAH! Stop!" Erica grabs her before she can get us in trouble.

"She's just our waiter! No need to get jealous." Erica rolls her eyes.

"I AM NOT jealous!" Sarah growls and crosses her arms.

"Or something." Dana mutters.

"What was that, blondie? !" Sarah hisses.

Dana throws her arms up in the air in defeat. "Whatever. Don't get your fangs in a twist."

**(The My Babysitter's a Vampire catchphrase! Lol****!)**

She coughs. "Drinks, anyone?"

"Not until I know how you know her." Sarah shoots daggers at me.

"She gave us cheesecake samples yesterday and sold us the camera I gave you! That's it!" I stutter in fright.

"Oh." Sarah's fangs disappear.

"See? It's all been a big misunderstanding!" Erica rolls her eyes. "Now can I PLEASE get my tropical cherry iced tea?"

Dana mutters something intelligible as she takes all of our drink orders and then heads towards the kitchen.

Sarah looks down at her lap sheepishly and folds her arms. Erica and Benny exchange amused glances and I shoot them daggers.

Benny shrugs, "Too easy."

I groan and get Sarah to look at me. "Look, don't worry about it. It's fine. Do you know how many times I got jealous when-"

"I wasn't JEALOUS!" She squeaks.

"O-ok. Um... Never mind." I look down at my hands this time.

"Okay, so maybe I was a LITTLE jealous..." She admits.

Erica snorts and Benny lets out a laugh.

"Okay! Maybe a lot jealous! But I promise it won't happen again. I just... I care about you, Ethan. I didn't want her to hurt you or anything." Sarah frowns.

"It's fine, Sarah. Really." I give her a smile.

"Aw, so now that you guys have had your first dispute and made up, can we PLEASE get some food? !" Benny cries.

We all nod in agreement and take a look at our menus again.

It's not a surprise when a different waiter comes to take our orders.

After the whole Dana incident, things get a lot better and we start to enjoy ourselves.

"And then Sarah told Mrs. Dolber, 'be careful around pointy things!'" Erica finishes her story, and we all burst out laughing.

"I never would have guessed you guys were trouble makers when you were younger!" I tell them honestly.

"Ah, the good old days." Sarah sighs pensively.

Benny frowns, "I can't believe I didn't even think of that one..."

We talk some more...

"Haha, Ethan WHAT?" Erica snorts.

"Yeah. He punched the kid square in the taco. And the kid moved to Mexico ten days later!" Benny explains, finishing the tale.

"In my defense-" I start.

"No need." Sarah giggles. "If someone would have thrown my science project in the sewer, I would have done the same thing!"

"RIP, Volcano explosion 2.0." I sniff.

And some MORE...

"And that's how I became obsessed with collecting shells." Sarah finishes.

Benny fake yawns, "Boring!"

I kick Benny under the table and he let's out a yelp.

"I mean... Very interesting story, Sarah! You should show me your collection some time!" Benny sputters and Sarah looks at me and giggles.

And until it was finally time to leave...

"So Benny grabbed her arm and said, 'Honey. We can do this the easy way, or the BENNY way.' And that's when she took off running in the other direction!" I crack up.

"Ah, Space Camp. Good times, good times." Benny sighs in content.

"Oh!" Sarah exclaims and looks at her watch. "It's time to go!"

We leave a tip an exit out of the restaurant.

Well, dinner down. We got through the embarrassing picture taking, Sarah's jealous rampage, and awkward stories from our past. Just the dance to go! This should be easy!

**Will it be easy? I don't know, Ethan. We'll have to find out next chapter! So, thanks to all of you, YOU ARE AWESOME. **

**So… please review! Maybe Dana will give you some cheesecake! Or... I'll sing you Ethan's song again! It's an enjoyable song... come on, people(: Haha, TTYL MBAV followers(:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! Ahhhh! I'm super excited to give you the final chapter of Video Chatting is for Nerds. Yay! This chapter is full of action and awesomeness! And to all of you who reviewed and favorited: you people rock! You're why I keep writing! So, thanks(: My goal is to get to 100 reviews for this story… let's see if we can do it!**

**Hiphop379: It's called "Enchanted," but that's all I'm going to say for now;) I should have it up sometime, not sure though because of my busy summer schedule. Thanks for reading!**

**Thecutiestkween: Thanks for the idea, but I sadly couldn't use it because I already had the story planned out:( But its kind of similar to what actually happens, so yeah! Thanks for the support(:**

**Dimples: Rory never gets a date huh? Well read this chapter for a surprise(: Haha, thanks for the support!**

**And thanks to everyone that reviewed! You people rock!**

**Fair warning: There is some mild language in this chapter. It really isn't that bad, but just in case. This story is rated T though, so it should be ok anyway.**

**So, I hope you all love the final chapter! Here you go(:**

**Ethan's POV... Still(: Gotta love that nerd!**

The four of us hop into my car and are chatting excitedly as we make our way to the school.

"Wow." Benny grabs his stomach. "I am full."

Everyone chimes in agreement. A silence settles over the conversation-

"HEY, PARTY PEOPLE!" A new voice squeals from the back seat and we whip our heads around to find Rory and a random girl.

"God!" Erica shrieks. "What are YOU doing here? !"

Rory shrugs, "Didn't think you'd leave without me, did you?"

"Who's that?" Benny points to the girl, frowning.

"This is Matria. She's my date." Rory grins and Matria gives us a wave.

"Not bad, loser. Not bad." Erica says, approvingly.

Benny raises his eyebrows at the girl. "How much did he pay you?"

Rory smacks his arm and Benny yelps.

"Touché!" Rory hisses, gesturing at Erica.

Erica rolls her eyes at the two boys in the backseat.

"Well, here we are!" I interrupt.

Everyone gets out of the car and we head for the decorated entrance.

Sarah shivers and I offer her my jacket but she refuses.

"Cold?" I ask.

"No, I just got a... Chill." She finishes, and looks up at the sky, curiously.

I raise my eyebrow but take her hand.

Suddenly, my eyes cloud over and I have a vision.

I see the gymnasium in chaos, Rory carrying a huge plate of cheesecake, and a pool of blood.

I blink open my eyes and this time I shiver.

"Everything alright?" Sarah asks, squeezing my hand tighter.

"Yeah." I reply nervously. The gym was in chaos probably because there's a dance; there are a lot of people at dances, right? And Rory... Well he's Rory and the blood was probably just... Punch.

I convince myself of this with a nod and we all head for the door.

"Hey, Sarah. Erica." A voice bellows from behind and we turn around to find a couple of large jocks.

"These dweebs bothering you?" One pokes me in the chest and shoves Benny's shoulder.

"No." Erica replies shortly and heads for the door.

"Not so fast, girl. You two going stag? Why don't you join us for a little rendezvous behind the-" A jock starts.

"NO!" Sarah yells. "Now let us be, would you?"

"Yeah seriously man, back off!" Benny grimaces and shoves the jock's hand off of Erica's shoulder.

"Was I talking to you, dweeb? !" The jock rages and shoves Benny to the ground. "I didn't think SO!"

I growl and walk up to the jock shaking my fist. "Stay AWAY from my friends!"

"Your friends?" The jock teases. "More like stalk victims."

"OH!" Sarah starts. "I'm already angry. You are SO not wanting to piss me off tonight." Sarah sneers and marches up to the jocks.

"Is it too much to ask to have one night, ONE NIGHT, where I can be normal? ! Maybe share a slow dance with my soon-to-be boyfriend or party with my friends? ! Is that too much to ASK? !" She gets up in their faces.

"So, YOU," She shoves her finger into his chest, "Don't touch my friends!"

The jock stares at her confusingly and they burst out laughing.

"Your friends? Oh god, good one, babe!" He laughs harder.

"UGH!" It's Erica who steps forward this time. "STOP LAUGHING YOU DOUCHEBAGS! THAT GUY RIGHT THERE," She points at a stunned, grounded Benny, "IS MY BOYFRIEND. AND HE'S A WHOLE LOT BETTER THAN ANY, ONE, OF YOU!" She growls, her fangs threatening to pop out.

"Woah, babe. No need to get nasty." The jock backs up.

"Yeah, run while you still can!" Benny squeals, showing his fists.

The jocks take off, but only because of Erica and Sarah flashing their fangs.

"Benny. Way to make it totally uncool." Rory shakes his head.

Benny shrugs. "Erica got to have all of the B.A. moments!"

Erica rolls her eyes. "Well we just saved your butts. So, you're welcome!" She gives Benny a fake smile and pulls him inside.

Me and Sarah follow them in into a hopping gym.

"May I have this dance?" I grin at Sarah.

"You may." She curtsies playfully and

I lead her out onto the dance floor.

She pulls me in close until we are dancing cheek to cheek. She buries her face in my neck and lets out a small sigh.

"Hey," I left her chin up so her eyes are on mine, "Is everything okay?"

She smiles, "Right now? Everything's perfect."

I pull her tighter and we whirl around in our dream world, currently on cloud nine.

"So, are we like a thing now?" I blurt out.

"A thing?" She raises a curious eyebrow.

I nod and anticipate her answer.

"Do you want us to be a thing?" She loosens her grip on me a little.

I nod again eagerly. "Sarah Fox, will you be my no longer be my soon-to-be girlfriend and instead be my actual girlfriend?"

She lets out a laugh and a yes as she squeezes me so tight that I think I might die.

"S-Sarah!" I sputter out.

"Oops! Sorry! Just got... A tad excited at the adorkableness of that statement." She grins.

"Adorkableness?" I let out a laugh.

"The only way to describe you." She shrugs and pulls me in for a kiss.

And this is when the night takes a turn for the ugly.

The lights go out, the music stops, and Sarah squeezes my hand.

"Ethan? ! What's going on?" She asks nervously.

"The vision." I whisper as the gym erupts into a dark chaos.

"What vision?" I hear Sarah ask.

"Well, this might not be the best time to tell you I had a vision of this happening earlier-" I start sheepishly.

I hear Sarah snort. "And just when it couldn't get any worse."

And that's when I hear the laughing.

So familiar, and so... Close.

A scream lets lose from Sarah's lips but before I can reach her, she's gone.

The lights go on and the gym is empty except for Me, Benny, Erica, and Rory.

I rush over to them.

"What's going on?" Erica asks nervously, her eyes darting around.

"Sarah's gone." I say with a quiver in my voice.

"Did you hear the laughing?" Benny starts, "It sounded almost like-"

"JESSE!" I shriek as he appears beside of me.

"What are you doing here, Jesse?" Erica sneers.

"Yeah!" Benny butts in causing everyone to roll their eyes.

"I have some business to finish with you, dorks." Jesse says simply and takes a step closer to me. "Especially you, lover boy."

I hiss at him and he lets out a laugh.

"Well I have some business to deliver to your face!" Erica takes a step forward, shaking her fist.

"Get in line." I roll my eyes.

"Where's Sarah?" I shout at him bravely.

"Just with my friend. She's taking excellent care of her." He gestures towards the door and sure enough there's Sarah, being held by a hissing Dana.

"I KNEW IT!" Benny yells. "That little-"

"No you didn't." I frown at Benny.

He shrugs. "Just wanted to say something."

"Ready to go, Morgan?" Jesse growls.

"Come at me." I hiss and we're fighting.

I hear a couple of gasps but those are put on hold because Dana swoops in and tackles Benny.

"OH! It is SO on!" He yelps and whips out his spell book.

Erica and Rory rush to untie Sarah, but when they do, a swarm of vampires comes through the door.

"The flock." I hear Rory say.

I gulp and turn to face Jesse.

"Why are you here?" I growl as I dodge a punch. "You got what you wanted. No more fledgling. So what have you got with me to finish? I'm just a dork, remember?"

He shakes his head. "I haven't gotten what I want. I want Sarah." He says simply.

"Yeah, well, she's NEVER going to join you!" I lunge at him with my handy stake, that I keep with me all the time, just in case.

He dodges it like it was nothing and stops fighting me.

I keep my stake pointed at him, but I don't make a move. "What?" I growl.

"You want to know what business I have with you? YOU'RE the reason." He tells me.

"What reason?" I fold my arms.

"Wow, you're stupid for a nerd. I'm here because you're the reason Sarah won't come with me." He explains with a scowl.

"What?" I question.

"She loves you, DORK! It's all YOUR fault! She would be MINE if it wasn't for you!"

I lower my pointed stake and take in a sharp breath.

"That's why you keep coming back. You're not after Sarah. You're after ME." I say, his motives finally becoming understandable.

"And now I want you DEAD!" He screams and lunges towards me. I duck and swing my leg forward so he trips into the ground. I step on his hands do he can't move and I bring my stake up to his neck.

"Any last words, Jesse?"

"Dana." He whispers simply and a confused expression forms on my face.

I whip my head around to find Dana holding Benny up against a wall. She has her fangs close to his neck and Benny is out cold.

"No!" I shout.

"What's it going to be, lover boy? Kill me, or save him?"

I can't move.

My feet are stuck on the ground and everything slows down to slow motion.

I flash back to five minutes ago when we were all dancing around, having a good time.

I could hear Benny whirling Erica around, while she giggled. I could see Rory offering to get Matria some punch, and she agreed with a smile. I was with Sarah, having a perfect time.

And now that's ruined.

I shake my head and drop Jesse before sprinting towards Benny.

"Not so fast." Jesse grabs me from behind and my stake falls to the ground.

"No..." I say quietly and glance at Benny before closing my eyes in defeat.

Suddenly, the harsh grip loosens from behind and I hear a blood-curling scream.

I start to go for my stake but it's gone.

I then turn to find Sarah, hovering over Jesse with my stake.

"It's over, wannabe." She growls before plunging the stake into his back.

He screams again and whispers, "I'll get you..." Before fading to dust.

Sarah runs into my arms and I hold her tightly.

But then I remember Benny.

I turn to find Dana getting closer to Benny yet. I start to go for them but then I feel an arm on my shoulder.

"Don't." It's Sarah's and she points to a hovering Rory waiting behind them on the stage, unnoticed by Dana, holding a huge platter of cheesecake.

"Cheesecake." I say aloud and let out a sarcastic laugh.

Rory heaves the cheesecake onto her head and she burns.

"What's in this stuff? !" She spits at him.

"Holy water." Rory smirks before Dana fades to dust.

Soon, the rest of the roaming vampires turn to dust also. Sarah had once told me if you kill a leader of a flock of vampires, everyone in their flock dies also.

"We did it." I say to myself.

"It's over." Sarah grins brightly and pulls me in for a hug.

As soon we get our bearings we gather again in the center of the gym. Benny has woken up, and is currently rubbing his head. The decorations have been ripped and broken on the floor, and the punch bowl has shattered and spilled.

I walk over to the pool of punch on the floor and let out a laugh.

"So it was just punch." I smile to myself.

I rejoin my friends in the center and students slowly start to file in again. The look a bit frazzled, but soon the gym is hopping again. Whitechapel certainly knows how to make the best of things.

"Well... That was interesting." Benny gives the crack of a smile.

The rest of us look at one another.

"What do you expect with us, right?" I shrug.

"Yeah, the five vampire kicking B. A.'s!" Rory yells in triumph and throws a couple of fake punches.

Sarah looks at me, "Nah, we're just a bunch of nerds." She grins. "Whether we admit it or not." She adds, glaring at Erica jokingly.

Erica frowns then smirks back.

"Whether we admit it, or not." She says with a wink.

**And that's the end! Wow this has been an amazing journey, and since this final chapter has been jam-packed full of action, I've decided to give you this fun, spring formal after party bonus scene. And also because I love writing activity montages so much! I hope you enjoy!**

**Sarah's POV**

"So, kids. We defeated Jesse, showed Dana what cheesecake is really made of, had a flipping awesome dance, and got through Sarah's jealous rampage!" Benny exclaims.

We are sitting in Benny's living room, after the dance, debating on what to do next.

I frown. "Was I really that bad, guys?"

"Yeah, yeah, pretty much." Everyone chimes in unison.

I look down at my lap in embarrassment.

"Well, I found it extremely attractive." Ethan says sheepishly.

I giggle and grab his hand.

Benny and Erica moan and Rory face palms.

"This is no longer cute. Now it's just gross." Erica grimaces.

"Yeah," Benny exclaims, "I bet you they can't go five minutes without canoodling!"

"You're on!" Ethan sticks out his hand and Benny shakes it.

I roll my eyes.

"You guys! This is the most lame after party EVER!" Erica groans.

"Fine." Benny frowns. "How about we play a game."

"What game? You intrigue me." Rory says mysteriously.

"Llama/canary fun ball!" He exclaims with a grin.

Ethan groans, "I thought you got rid of the llama?"

Benny shakes his head, "Erica stays in my closet."

"What? !" Erica questions.

"Not you!" Benny rolls his eyes, "My llama, Erica!"

"You named a llama after me?" She asks in monotone.

He shrugs, "She reminded me of you."

Erica grimaces, "What made you think I would like to have a llama named after me?"

"Told you!" Ethan jabs his finger at Benny's chest.

Benny shrugs, "They'll learn to love one another."

"Sounds like a Disney movie." I comment sarcastically.

"That gives me an-" Benny starts.

"NO IDEAS, BENNY!" Everyone shrieks.

He sighs in defeat, "Fine. So now what?"

**One hour later...**

"What's my name again?" I ask.

"You're Brody, Ethan's Broden, Erica's Brosus, Rory's Broseph, and I'm Brosh." Benny explains for the fifth time.

"Why did you give us 'bro names' again?" I ask.

"Because they're awesome!" Rory exclaims.

"Yeah, brolo, man!" Benny shouts and slaps Rory five.

"Brolo?" Erica raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah, like 'yolo' but 'brolo'! Bro's only live once!" Ethan explains happily.

"Why do we hang out with them again?" Erica turns to me.

"I don't know."

**30 minutes later...**

"MUAHAHA! Feel the wrath of my bow!" Ethan shouts and nails Benny in the back with a Nerf bow and arrow.

"Well, you feel the wrath of my machete!" He yells back, wielding a huge, completely legitimate knife.

"Woah, woah, woah!" I step in front of them.

"Where did you get that?" I point to Benny's weapon.

"My grandma's closet." He shrugs nonchalantly.

**45 minutes later...**

"The ultimate challenge." Rory pushes the giant bowl forward. "Benny's grandma's potato salad."

Ethan sucks in a breath and we all start to chant. "Do it, do it!"

He shoves his face in the potato salad and we all start to cheer.

"Hold up!" Ethan jumps up and runs to the bathroom, clutching his stomach.

"Ew." Erica gags.

"Why did we decide to play fear factor again?" I turn to Benny.

"Because you wouldn't let me play with grandma's machete!"

**15 minutes later...**

"I see a dinosaur!" Rory exclaims pointing up at the sky.

"No way, dude. That's a shark!" Benny retorts back.

We are lying on our backs in Benny's backyard, staring at the night sky. Since it's getting darker later, there are still a couple of clouds out.

"You're right! There's the tail, and the fin!" Ethan chats contently.

"Dinosaur!" Rory exclaims.

"Shark!" Benny frowns.

"Dinosaur!"

"Shark!"

"It's a FRICKING DINOSAUR!"

"You're full of baloney! IT'S A SHARK!"

"I see a cloud." Erica rolls her eyes.

"Ahem." Benny coughs, "Lame."

"I see Sarah!" I open my eyes to find Rory hovering over me and I jump up.

"Been there." Ethan sympathizes, patting my back.

**1 hour later...**

It's pitch black outside as all of us jump into the pool in Benny's backyard.

"Gotta say, Benny, I think the pool in the backyard spell is my new favorite!" I grin.

Suddenly, Benny whips out three water guns and passes them around.

"Who's up for a battle to the death?" He smirks.

"Hunger Games in the pool?" I ask excitedly.

Benny turns to Ethan.

"You be Clove and I'll be Cato."

"Why am I always the girl?" Ethan frowns.

"No matter! Let's go!" Benny charges at me and Erica with his gun.

"Here, Erica! Take the torpedo!" I get out before I'm pushed underwater.

She grabs it from my hand and chucks it at the boys from underwater.

Benny grabs me from behind and I struggle.

"Haha! Whatcha gonna do now? Newsflash, Sarah. Careers ALWAYS win!" He smirks.

"Not today!" I shout and kick him from behind.

"Ouch!" He yells. "Not fair! Vampire strength is against the rules!"

"Newsflash," Erica starts, coming forward with the three guns that she stole from every boy, "That wasn't in your regulations."

"And presenting your newest victors from District Whitechapel, Erica and Sarah!" I smirk triumphantly, as Erica nails the three boys with the water guns and they raise their puny arms in defeat.

**3 hours later...**

We're all laying in Benny's living room, tangled up on the floor. It's not you think, we're actually all tied up in silly string... Benny's idea. But half of us are asleep, and Rory's snoring up a storm.

I look around the room and let out a contented sigh.

"Oh, how I love my nerds." I whisper before falling into a silly-string, awkward moment filled sleep.

**Yay! And that's the end(: I hope you all enjoyed my story, because I've had an amazing month putting this together for you all. And for those of you who don't know what a machete is, its that big long sword used in all the horror movies. Lol! **

**Well, again I thank you. This story is sadly over, but I know I will write for you all in the future. So, gracias, and till next time, REVIEW! (:**

"**It's my birthday, it's my birthday! You're hot, Jesse's not, she likes you! Oh yeah, she likes you! What what! Thanks for reading! Yeah buddy! You all are awesome! Brolo!" :)**


End file.
